Opatos of Earth
Opatos is a god of earth. Those faithful to Opatos have massive strength and defense." -Game Meathead, would be the overly enthusiastic buff guy in anime. Really, really likes laughing. At first glance, ' may seem tailored towards melee warriors only, given his bonuses to Strength, Constitution and Shield, but he also grants bonuses to a few utility skills that can benefit most classes, not to mention that all classes benefit from being capable of taking more damage before dying. The Golden knight pet is extremely useful at both tanking damage and carrying heavy stuff, thanks to their innate feat of carrying up to 270s in total weight, making them ideal for low HP and low Weight Lifting characters. Also, the Gaia Hammer can be considered one of the best Blunt weapons in the game, especially when wielded with both hands. Gaining favor with Opatos is extremely easy given that he accepts any kind of ore, including junk stones, which can be found in the wilderness or any random dungeon; you'll take much longer increasing the Faith cap than gaining favor. Worship Offerings *Corpses (cooked corpses and rotten corpses will also work) *Ore Bonuses *Strength *Constitution *Shield *Weight Lifting *Mining *Magic Device Abilities *'Opatos' Shell': Passive. Reduces damage you receive (10% damage reduction). **In Omake and its child variants, the amount of damage reduced by Opatos' Shell is now affected by current favor. Gifts *'Golden knight' pet: Can carry up to 270s in total weight. Uses self healing and self regeneration spells and the insult special action. *[[Secret treasure of Opatos|'Secret treasure of Opatos']]: You gain a new feat: RaceYou are given physical damage reduction. *'The Gaia Hammer' *'The Fetter of Earth': Only available in Elona+. Bonus Formulas Text Altars and prayer Signals from god You may receive these when wearing an item with the "It catches signals from god." attribute, such as The Unknown Shell. Other NPC Wishing for opatos will summon ' to the current map. He is under construction; he currently melees with Frisia's Tail, uses a Throwing weapon, and may even Mewmewmew! (just like Ehekatl of Luck) to wipe everything living--including you--off the current map. Prepare well (with some scrolls of contingency, at least) before summoning him among hostiles or attacking him yourself. Stats displayed on the statbox on this page refer to his Elona+ version. More details on this are in the Elona+ section below. Miscellaneous Wishing *cardopa creates a card of . *figureopa creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite number for is 432. He has a large sprite, so any replacement must be 48x96. His portrait is exclusive to Plus, and is located at portrait number 46 on the face1.bmp sheet. Changes in Elona+ Note: A summary of changes to all gods in Elona+ is located in the Gods page in the "Changes in Elona+" section. Worship changes Worship of Opatos remains mostly unchanged in Elona+. He can accept the new brilliant rubynus, emerald tablet and brilliant diamond as offerings, but these will not increase more favor than other common ores. As a NPC has been completed, including his character portrait. The statbox above is for his Elona+ version. He can be summoned as a friendly NPC by wishing for opatos or raying to him in The Truce Ground during November. If you summon him in a static map, he will remain until you Remand him after nteracting, or after you leave the map when inviting him to your home as described in the Gods page. Talking to him when you are his worshiper, and when your favor is over 4025 will cause him to place the at your feet. He is equipped with the Gaia Hammer, which he will not drop it when slain, and a rock (not a stone) as a throwing weapon. He does drop a God heart. Killing him will spawn Buildup Opatos in the same square he was standing on. He can be recruited with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions listed in the page are met, but is subject to the God recruiting penalty. When used as a pet, he will not spawn his enhanced form when slain. Text TO BE ADDED Customization (Elona+) TO BE ADDEDcategory:deities category:religion